Comforting
by CallistoRedbird
Summary: Requested by JordanCross A Surprise Friendship, written from Luna's perspective. With Christmas added on with her as well as her thoughts on Harry
1. Chapter 1

**As requested**

**Thank you to those who followed and favorite 'A Surprise Friendship' and to those who reviewed (Yay ... Throw chocolate frogs)**

**This will be in Luna's point of view during and after A Surprise Friendship**

**Been edited to try and fix some typos that occurred**

**: 3**

'_I know they hate me, the nickname is evidence of that, but my necklace why did they have to break it?' _Luna thought to herself as she pulled her knees to her chest burying her head as she cried, her bare feet were cold on the floor since they had taken her shoes too.

The taunts and harsh words of her tormentors echoed in her mind as did the snap of her necklace, the laughs as tears sprung to her eyes in front of the older Ravenclaws.

She always thought that as she entered the school she'd find friends other than Ginny Weasley who has been distant from her since entering Gryffindor.

She heard someone clearing their throat lightly, she froze hoping that whoever they were, weren't her bullies coming back for her. When she looked up she was shocked to see Harry Potter 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' standing in front of her.

She knew who he was but always felt sorry for him, her mother had passed when she was little but she still had her father and had memories of her mother but the boy in front of her didn't, she was excited to meet him before she came to Hogwarts, she had heard about his first year from Ginny before she drew away from Luna. She had also heard of his entrance to his second year and wished she could have seen it.

"Hello Harry Potter" she whispered as she wiped away her tears, hoping that the boy wouldn't tease her for crying but then she wondered why he had come into the classroom.

To her surprise, the twelve-year-old in front of her went into his pocket and pulled out a tissue which he handed to her. The crying eleven year old took it gently as shock run through her, here was a boy who knew nothing about her handing her a tissue, '_as soon as he realizes how loony I am, he's going to laugh at me then run away'_

"Uh... Hi, I'm afraid I don't know your name" Harry told her quietly, Luna looked at him, curiosity ran through her as she wondered why he would want to know her name

"Luna, Luna Lovegood" she told him, her voice taking on its usual dreamy tone as she wiped her eyes. Unfortunately she hadn't seen this happen, she wished she had but her gift often decided to show up randomly and caused her troubles too.

Harry smiled at the young girl who was still confused "Well then, hello Miss Lovegood, it's a pleasure to meet you, are you okay?"

Luna looked up at the older boy curiously, there were wrackspurts around him but they weren't currently affecting him she could see them swarming around his head, but they made no move to cause him any trouble, maybe they were trying to protect him, if that was the case then Luna was hopeful that he was a good soul.

"People think I'm loony" Luna confided, feeling she can trust the older boy due to the protectiveness of the creatures that only she could see.

The boy - Harry, since he called her by her name - huffed as he sat down next to the Luna, he looked at the young girl with sympathy in his eyes, like he understood what she was feeling, she hoped not.

"Why?" He asked her

"Because of the Nargles and the Wrackspurts" she informed him, she bit her lip, fearing that she would cause him to turn on her after she mentions the creatures that people don't understand.

Harry looked at her curiously "What are Wrackspurts?"

Luna's eyes brightened he was the first person to ever ask her what they were instead of turning on her "They're invisible creatures that make your brain go all fuzzy so you sometimes get all flustered and forget things"

Luna watched Harry think for a moment hoping that the older boy wouldn't say anything really mean after her explanation but then he started swatting the air around him causing her to giggle happily, the wrackspurts floating around him moved as his hands swatted but they didn't affect him, it was as if they knew his reasoning behind his actions.

Harry smiled at Luna and stood up offering her his hand. Luna accepted the help happily thinking that she may have actually made a new friend by just being herself, invisible creatures too, Luna grabbed her broken necklace from the floor, a stray tear fell down her cheek which Harry didn't see, her mother was the one to start the butterbeer cork necklace to keep away the nargles.

Just as Harry was about to say something to Luna the door opened and the both of them could hear someone let out a breath, when they looked around Luna could see that Harry froze slightly as they saw Percy Weasley with his hands on his hips in the doorway. Luna recognized the young man as Ginny's older brother, she knew he was a prefect but she didn't understand why Harry froze.

"Harry Potter you're supposed to be in the common room doing your homework, or did you forget about your grounding?" Percy sighed, Luna hid a smile as she recognized the stern tone as the one her father often used with her if she broke a grounding or curfew to wander outside and look at the stars. Many believed her father was crazy and couldn't look after his daughter but he was stern and caring of his only child.

"I'm sorry Percy, I just needed to clear my head, I was on my way back but I heard Luna crying and I couldn't leave her alone" Harry explained to the older boy, Luna wondered what the twelve-year-old needed to clear his head about but didn't wish to pry "Percy could you fix her necklace please?"

Luna looked at Harry slightly confused, even though she had talked with him and he had cheered up, she didn't think someone as influential as him would care about something as small as a broken butterbeer cork necklace, Percy looked at Luna and she saw recognition flit across his face, she saw his eyes soften and he cast a simple repairing spell on her necklace causing her to brighten slightly bringing a smile to her face, she looked at Harry and saw a smile on his face too

"Miss Lovegood, if you need help, come and find me" Percy told the Luna who nodded, she thanked Harry quietly and then left quickly not wanting to interrupt anything between two brothers, even if they weren't blood related. Turning a corner Luna stopped and looked around the corner to look at the retreating backs of the two Gryffindor's with a small smile, hoping she had just made a friend. She started off again and as she left she didn't notice 'The-Boy-Who-Lived' looking back hoping to catch sight of her.

Luna smiled to herself then hid her necklace in her pocket and put a straight face on clutching the tissue in her pocket keeping a hold of the reminder of her meeting with a new friend. She walked into the Ravenclaw common room and straight up to her dorm room ignoring the laughs and whispers behind her. She froze as she saw her trunk with pen all over it and felt like she was about to cry again but all she did was clutch her necklace and the tissue in her hand and think about emerald-green eyes watching her with sympathy.

Luna smiled as she looked down at the small gifts lying on her bed all wrapped up and ready to send. After meeting with Harry for the second time she had met a few of his 'family' they had taken to her pretty quickly, Percy had taught her protective spells for her stuff because she told them that she had seen Flitwick but there were no spare dorms for her to go too and with the business of the chamber of secrets he wasn't able to teach her the spells straight away. Neville had taken to helping her with her Herbology while the others just cheered her up or kept her company so she decided to get little trinkets for them for Christmas.

A week later Luna was woken to growls as the only girl left in her dorm this Christmas tried to get to her present's at the end of her bed. She glared at her furiously, thankful that the house elves were able to get through her protective charms to put her present on her bed. Her dorm mate pouted looking at her present's with greed, she quickly sat up and pulled the curtains shut to make sure the girl didn't see what her father had sent her. As she looked at the pile she was a little confused, usually she only ever got presents from her father but there seemed to be more there in different paper. After opening everything from her father, she looked at the ones she had left and was touched to see that she had sweets from the second year Gryffindor boys, a small book on simple protective spells from Hermione, school items from Percy and a few joke things from the twins and Lee which made her almost break out in tears at the love she felt for her new family. The last gift she picked up made a few tears fall just from the card:

_To my little sister, I hope you like this, it took me some time to figure out what to give you, Love Harry. _

Luna smiled and delicately opened the paper, she gasped at what she saw laying inside the little parcel, as she picked up the cord and gazed at the little wood carvings in awe, she could make out all the creatures that she spoke to Harry about and she could see a little Raven which she knew was Harry's nickname. She quickly adjusted the cord to fit around her wrist where she hid it under her jumper so that no one could take it from her. She just hoped that he liked the picture she had drawn of a day that she had saw with Harry and his family messing about. She also made a frame for it, with _Family of Choice _written around it.

_'Merry Christmas big brother' _she thought to herself with a smile as a few tears fell down her cheeks


	2. AN

Sorry guys and gals.

This is just a note to say that the admins have taken down 'A Better Ending' so I need to find a new place to put the story up. The link to the new site will pop up on my profile once its started being uploaded

I may keep up with these one shots but it depends on if any inspiration comes to mind.

Sorry again

CallistoRedbird

:3


End file.
